Hasta los más fuertes lloran
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Temari siempre ha tenido que apoyarse a sí misma sola. Ahora llega la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, su primera Guerra. Cuando no tiene confianza ni en la paz y no cree confiar en nadie, ¿se dará cuenta de que alguien esta y estará a su lado mientras lo necesite? ¿Ella también puede llorar no? Temari, no estas sola. Tienes a Shikamaru. ShikaTema.


_**Hola:´)He de decir varias cosas:**_

_**La primera, gracias a los que han leído "Eternamente", buah fue una alegría ver los que habían marcado Fav. y a los que han dejado Review…Que por cierto, gracias por indicarme el fallo. Me paso una cosa rarísima, lo cambie le di a guardar y ¡no me lo cambio! Le di un montón de veces y nada. Me enfade más…Pero bueno, me quedo más bien la comparación…aiiiii que majos. Aunque me sentí más mal al equivocarme…**_

_**La segunda, perdón por mi ausencia durante estas semanas. La verdad, es que entre exámenes y trabajos no he tenido mucho tiempo, y el que he tenido lo he usado para leer ShikaTema y NaruSaku no he podido hacerlos jajaj.**_

_**La tercera y última, me he visto el capitulo, como vengo haciendo toooodaaas las semanas de Naruto Shippuden, y DIOS SANTO. SALE MINATO. DIOS ESE HOMBRE ES MI DEBILIDAD. OS LO JURO. ES GUAPISÍMO, Y SU VOZ ME PONE MUCHÍSIMO. ALGO ASÍ COMO LIAM PAYNE. **_

_**Bueno y después de mi resumen de mi vida en estas semanas, y mi momento de salida, aquí va un One-Shot de una pareja a la que amo, adoro, alabo, quiero, iré a hacerle una visita "amistosa" a Kishimoto como no ponga momentos suyos, y de la que espero que haya un beso (y si es pedir mucho un abrazo aunque sea…nono un beso, sí, sin un beso no estoy conforme) ¿eh Kishimoto?;) Sí, un ShikaTema. Espero que os guste.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al autor de este GRAN anime, Masashi Kishimoto. Al que también le pido un NaruSaku, en serio si hubiera los dos me moriría según lo presenciara. En el NaruSaku chillaría, y en el ShikaTema, saltaría, chillaría aún más fuerte…y no se que más cosas jajajajaj. Va que me enrollo.**_

_**Como ya he dicho antes, esto va a ser un One-Shot. Estará ubicado un poco antes del comienzo de la Guerra, cuando están todos en la villa de la nube y se están preparando para ella. Lo narrare como Temari. Cuando tenga tiempo de sobra (por marzo o así) haré uno larguillo. Las advertencias, ya sabéis no mucho pero sí lenguaje obsceno. Jejejej. **__**La canción será… **__**"What Doesn´t Kill You Makes You Stronger" - Kelly Clarkson.**____**(Pega ¿eh? Traducción: "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.")**_

**Hasta los más fuertes lloran.**

¿Paz? ¿Qué es eso? Ahora mismo no sabría decirlo. ¿Libertad? ¿Respeto? ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Todas esas cosas son las que conlleva la paz? Memeces. Gilipolleces. Tonterías. Joder, no son más que simples habladurías. Antes creía que sabía definir la paz con una palabra, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

A causa de un maldito capricho, sueño o no se que coño será, de un tipo con una mascara todo el Mundo Shinobi se esta preparando para una maldita guerra.

Cuando los de mí aldea nos preparábamos para partir hacía aquí, la Villa Oculta de las Nubes, presencie una escena que nunca se me olvidara…

**FLASHBACK**

Era una familia, una mujer que debía de ser la señora de la casa abrazando a su marido, él era un jonin de mí aldea, le conozco, él no era muy buen ninja que digamos pero no era un inútil; y este a su vez hablando con sus hijos que debían de tener unos 11 años la chica y 12 el chico, estaban llorando.

-¡Papá, no queremos que te vayas!- Dijeron los dos niños al unísono.

-Chicos, papá se tiene que ir a una misión muuuy importante, tardara unos meses pero volverá con unos regalos preciosos para mis dos tesoros.-Contestó el padre, con alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos, pero ocultándolas como podía, y sin dejar de sonreír a sus hijos. Yo sonreí al oír eso. Ójala hubiera tenido un padre así…

-¿En serio nos vas a traer regalos papá? Yo quiero un nuevo traje de ninja. Quiero demostrar que soy el genin más fuerte de la villa.-Dijo el chico. Me pareció la inocencia lógica a su edad. La chica me sorprendió, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía nada. Y sinceramente, creo que era lo mejor.

-Papá-El padre la miró esperando lo que le pediría ella tras sonreír y asentir a su hijo.-yo sólo quiero, que vuelvas sano salvo. Para que me sigas enseñando a ser la mejor genin de todas. ¡Hasta mejor que Temari-San!- Ese comentario subió mi autoestima, y sonreí llena de orgullo; pero inmediatamente, desvié la vista hacía otra lado para que no notaran que les estaba escuchando, ya que vi como me observaban los cuatro.

-Eso ni lo dudes princesa. Pero para ser más fuerte que Temari-San tienes que entrenar mucho. Y sí así lo haces, ¡a lo mejor hasta tengas suerte y consigas que ella sea tu Sensei!- Ellos y unos cuantos más hacía poco que eran genin. Yo no puedo elegir a mis alumnos, eso lo hace Gaara. Pero, no me importaría que ella lo fuera.

-Te lo prometo papá. Además mientras este fuera, también entrenare fuerte.-El padre la beso en la frente.

-Familia escuchadme. Os quiero mucho. Cuidaos los unos a los otros.-Miró a sus hijos y dijo-Protegeos los unos a los otros y…-Acercándose a sus oídos dijo-cuidad de mamá.-Se levanto y dijo…-Prometedme que a pesar de todo nunca os rendiréis, y que luchareis contra todo y contra todos confiando en vuestros amigos y en vuestra familia. Y…nunca dejéis de sonreír.-Dio un beso a su mujer que estaba llorando, a mí me estaba dando mucha tristeza pero ya me acostumbre a ser un muro infranqueable, beso a sus dos hijos en la frente y después les dio un abrazo a los tres.-Adiós familia.

-¡Adiós papá!-Gritaron los dos pequeños. La madre solo sonrió y abrazo a sus hijos. Los chicos se sorprendieron pero correspondieron sonriendo. Sí, solo eran unos pequeños e inocentes chicos, que ni se imaginaban que a lo mejor no volverían a ver a su padre.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Este recuerdo me enfadaba. Su padre podría morir, sinceramente era muy probable que muriera, por culpa de ese idiota enmascarado…Tsk. Espero que cuando le venzamos, le demos su merecido. Maldito anormal. Aunque yo no hubiera tenido unos padres para que me apoyaran como los tenían ellos, no me gusta que la gente de mi aldea y mucho menos esos críos sufran por una pérdida tan grande como la de un padre, y más en una guerra de la que desconocen su existencia.

Ahora enfadada seguía andando por ese campamento improvisado en mitad de la aldea. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la tienda de las cintas?, solo me faltaba la cinta de la alianza para estar lista.

Levante la vista y la vi.

-Ahí esta.-Exclame. El ninja encargado me la entrego al identificarme.

Nada más ponérmela y colocármela, me ajuste el abanico a la espalda del típico traje de guerra de Suna. Sí, estaba lista. En unos minutos teníamos que estar colocados por escuadrones. Había 5. Yo iba en el de Gaara, que era el primero. Mi hermano iba a hablar a todos los shinobis. El segundo al mando del escuadrón al que pertenezco, a pesar de que estaba totalmente en contra, no le veía, era demasiado como decirlo…

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía problemática.-Sí, era bastante problemático. Pero mi humor no había cambiado.

-Hola Shikamaru. Si no te importa tengo prisa.-No estaba para nada de buen humor.

-Tsk- Alargo un brazo para frenar mi rápida ¿huida? No, yo no estaba huyendo. Simplemente, quería estar sola…-¿Qué te pasa Temari?-

-¿Eh?¿De qué estas hablando?¿Es que ahora tengo que hablar contigo?¿Es qué no hablar contigo ya supone que me pasa algo?-Estaba al límite. Tenía que irme ya. Pense. Así que me zafe de su agarre.-No eres el centro del mundo Shikamaru. Así que si no te importa, me dejas en paz ¿entendido?-Quizás he sido un poco borde con él. Al fin y al cabo es mi amigo, y encima no ha tardado ni dos segundos en notar que me pasaba algo. ¿Era acaso adivino? Bueno ya me disculpare. Continué andando. Tenía ganas de…estar sola. Pero de repente, empecé a dirigirme hacia una tienda de campaña, parece que estaba vacía…un segundo. ¿Por qué estoy yendo hacia allí? Acaso…Dios, ¿que querrá ahora?

-Suéltame Shikamaru. ¿Es que no entiendes? Dé-ja-me en paz.-Se había pasado. ¿Por qué coño no me deja sola? Yo quiero…

-Espera que me lo pienso…NO.-Le frunciría el ceño, pero claro no puedo porque estoy bajo su técnica.-No hasta que me digas cuál es la razón de tu trato bueno conmigo.-

-¿Ah? ¿Es que quieres que te trate mal?-

-No, simplemente quiero que seas la Temari que yo conozco. Esa que me devuelve el insulto cuando la insulto. Te lo repito, ¿que te pasa?-

-Ósea, que solo sabes que me pasa algo porque te he llamado por tu nombre.-

-Sólo nos llamamos por el nombre cuando pasa algo Temari.-Me observo en silencio. Yo seguí con la mirada que representaba mi humor de perros. Pero que ocultaba, mis frágiles sentimientos.-Tsk. Eres la persona más problemática que he conocido, ¿ya te lo había dicho no?-Alguna que otra vez pensé.-Vale, hagamos un trato. ¿Si te libero de la técnica me cuentas lo que te pasa?-Asentí. Y él me libero. No se lo pensaba decir, pero me molestaba bastante su técnica de las sombras.

-No es de tu incumbencia Nara. Además no me pasa nada.-Se puso en la puerta de la tienda impidiéndome avanzar.-Mmmm…¿Te quitas o qué?-

-Espera que me lo pienso…no. No me voy a quitar y sí es de mi incumbencia. Aunque me digas Nara, Shikamaru, vago, machista o lo que te de la gana, se que te pasa algo Sabaku No Temari. Porque aunque lo intentes ocultar, tus ojos no son tan fuertes ni tan resistentes como tu orgullo. Eres mi amiga. Y no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes.-

-Shikamaru…-Me dejo sin habla. Y por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos yo me perdí en sus ojos tan negros como el azabache y él en los míos azul esmeralda. Pero, enseguida me di la vuelta y me senté en un taburete. Maldito estratega de Konoha. Era demasiado listo. Y mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo.

-¿Entonces, me lo cuentas o qué? En pocos minutos va a empezar a hablar tu hermano y tanto tu como yo deberíamos estar allí.-Le fruncí el ceño. Él siguió serio.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué es para ti la paz?-

-¿Eh?¿Eso es lo que te pasa?¿No sabes por qué luchamos?-Sabía que lo había entendido perfectamente. ¿Por qué se hacía el tonto?

-Se perfectamente por lo que luchamos Nara. Por Naruto, por Bee y por la paz en el mundo. Pero no entiendo por que ese tipo ha declarado algo en lo que mueren cientos y cientos de ninjas. No se por que busca eso. ¿Por un mundo imaginario? Yo creía que el mundo shinobi se basaba en el respeto, amistad, vida, amor, libertad sobretodo libertad pero…me enfada la gente que piensa alejarse de este mundo en pleno proceso de desarrollo para crear uno nuevo adecuado a sus necesidades. Provocando la muerte de todas esas personas con familias Shikamaru, muchos chicos se van a quedar sin padres, sin madres, sin hermanos, muchos de ellos se quedaran sin nadie Shikamaru. Y yo no puedo…no puedo ver eso…no puedo soportarlo…-Se me escapo una lágrima. Cerré los ojos con relativa fuerza, no podía que nadie me viera llorar, no…

Note unos dedos que tocaban mi mejilla limpiándome esa lágrima rebelde. ¿No se reía de mí?-Temari te voy a decir dos cosas. La primera, es una guerra no puedes evitar las muertes, ese anormal pronto se dará cuenta de que aunque declare una guerra a todo el mundo para crear uno según sus intereses no podrá hacerlo el solo, luchamos todos contra él, no podremos evitar la mayoría de muertes, pero todas ellas nos darán fuerzas para dar todo en la batalla y así restaurar la paz.-

-Eres demasiado optimista.-Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados no me atrevía a abrirlos.

-¿Optimista? Yo me considero realista. Temari abre los ojos.-Me dijo. Yo los abrí y le mire, estaba a mi misma altura flexionando las rodillas ya que estaba en un taburete. Él no tenía la duda en sus ojos.-Temari,-Me sujeto la cara suavemente con sus manos, una en cada mejilla, y me dijo-hasta los más fuertes lloran. Así que si te quieres desahogar adelante, no se lo contare a nadie.-Yo estaba alucinando, y mis ojos comenzaron a echar todo lo que habían aguantado durante tanto tiempo. Y por fin, llore. Me desahogue como nunca lo había hecho en su pecho.

Estaba bajo demasiadas presiones, mi hermano el Kazekage a punto de morir dos veces, me sentía también sola, impotente ante esta guerra. Ya no se podía evitar, tenía que afrontarlo. Me tranquilice y pare de llorar. Había sido mucho pero durante poco tiempo. Me sentía liberada. Gracias a él.

-Gracias Shikamaru.-

-De nada.-Me sonrío con esa sonrisa típica de él, esa de medio lado. Esa que amaba.

-Bueno, vamos o sino no tendremos sitio en el discurso de Gaara.-

-Sí, has tardado bastante problemática.-Sonreí, ahí íbamos otra vez.

-También ha sido tu culpa vago, a veces eres demasiado insistente.-Reí un poco. El susurro otro problemática creyendo que no lo iba a oír, pero no soy sorda. Nos dirigimos a colocarnos en nuestro escuadrón.

Al fin y al cabo lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Y si ser amiga de un vago como Shikamaru Nara durante 4 años no me había hecho daño, menos lo iba a hacer llorar.

Lo que estaba claro que no iba a permitir, es que te matarán vago, porque sino ¿a quién iba a insultar yo?

_**Buenaaaaaas. De verdad no creáis que estoy muy convencida de este fic. Pero lo he querido escribir para que se vea que, Temari aunque sea fuerte también tiene derecho a llorar. Y que no lo haga sola, ya que si es con Shikamaru mejor que mejor ¿no?**_

_**Tengo que poner amor. Tioooo me siento mal por no ponerlo jajajajaj. Mis historias favoritas son cuando en los fics veo a los verdaderos personajes. Y en este los veo, y de verdad no porque sea mío jajajja. Ya sabéis. ¡Sin miedo! Favs ,Reviews…**_

_**Gracias por leer y besos. Me voy a estudiar latín, latinae.**_


End file.
